bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganjō Nakichida
Ganjō Nakichida (頑丈 泣き一朶, stout lamenting branch of flowers) is a former Captain of the Gotei 13, before being removed from his position for "acts against the Soul Society". His crime was the wielding of a Bakkōtō, and openly using it against another Shinigami. His current whereabouts are unknown, but he is still an A-Ranked Enemy of the Soul Society. Appearance Quite tall and well built, Ganjō is fairly dark skinned. His hair is worn in braids that go back, held by a black bandanna. Wearing the attire of his Shinigami days, it consists of a black Shihakushō with the white Captain's haori over it. Imprinted onto his hakama is the picture of a white sun. He has shown to carry his Zanpakuto on his right side of his waist gently laid in his obi. His Bakkōtō sits on the left side of his waist. Personality History A skilled Shinigami since his childhood, Ganjō had always shown to have quite the amount of Spiritual powers. Entering the Academy very young, Ganjō was a prodigy of his time. It was in the academy that he met Jūshirō Ukitake, a popular student in the academy. Ganjō would come to become a Captain, eventually exiling from the Soul Society, his spot would be given to Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Before the fate that Ganjō would soon meet, Ganjō would come to find the use of Bakkōtō very powerful and wanted them to be imployed by the higher ups of the Soul Society for Shinigami use. Lashing out at his former Lieutenant, he brutally killed his him with the Bakkōtō. Charged for crimes against the Soul Society and for murder of a Lieutenant, he escaped the Soul Society. Throughout all the events that occurred in the Soul Society, Ganjō's whereabouts are unknown. He is believed to have escaped the the Human World. Abilities *'Flash Step Expert'- A signature ability of Ganjō he is very fast, able to keep up with Captain Commander Yamamoto. He has applied his speed to his sword techniques, able to slice his targets down in a quick motion. His Zanpakuto, being a physical melee attributed Zanpakuto relies on his speed. **'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom)- A unique Flash Step he has mastered, quickly moving behind his target. He will seal their Saketsu and Hakusui. He has also shown to slice down his opponent using this technique, once getting behind them. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combat'- Skilled in the art of Hakuda, Ganjō can effectively take on Captain-level Shinigami with his fists alone. Uniquely manipulating his reiatsu around his fists, his strikes have proven to be enhanced to the point of breaking buildings off their support in one blow. During his Academy days, he out matched all of his fellow students in this area taking an active approach in training his fellow peers in this area. *'Immense Spiritual Pressure'- Having quite a large deposit of Reiatsu, Ganjō has shown to out match a group of low ranking Shinigami by walking into a room. Described as "suffocating" and "heavy", his reiatsu takes a vibrant blue color that resembles several dozen dragons rising from the ground. He is stated to have full control over his reiatsu, but if this is true is still unknown. Zanpakutō Sabaki Tonbo (裁き 蜻蛉, judgment dragonfly) is sealed as a nodachi with a long black handle, and two gold circles stacked on top of each other as the guard. Despite being sealed, Ganjō has shown to release a powerful energy blast with a swing of the blade. *'Shikai': Released by the command Take a drink :Shikai Abilities: Becoming a pair of tonfa with blades mounted onto the handles. The blades are long, and curve towards the tops; increasing Ganjō's cutting force and potential. Ganjō is quite efficient with wielding them. He has not shown to wield any unique abilities as of yet but has shown to be able to send forward a violent blast of wind when slicing. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed :Bankai Abilities: Not Yet Revealed Bakkōtō Shumokuzame (撞木鮫, Hammerhead Shark) is sealed as a kanabō that he keeps on the left side of his waist. When tapping into it, the kanabō will surround Ganjō in a veil of red reiatsu. Not used in actual combat, he becomes much more versatile and becomes faster when using Shumokuzame. He has shown to fire concentrated red energy balls from his mouth at high speeds. Trivia Category:Character